


What They Do In The Shadows

by WhovianPrisonerZero



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series), sanders - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Character, Asexual Deceit | Janus Sanders, Broadway References, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Has ADHD, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Disney References, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gay Disaster Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Gay Disaster Deceit | Janus Sanders, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Multilingual Character, Non-Binary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Non-binary character, One Shot Collection, Other, Pride Parades, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Single Parents, Some Plot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suggestions welcome, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhovianPrisonerZero/pseuds/WhovianPrisonerZero
Summary: A bunch of Sander Sides/Cartoon Therapy oneshots!! I come up with some of these ideas but not all.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Everyone, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Everyone, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Everyone, Dr. Emile Picani & Everyone, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Everyone, Sleep | Remy Sanders & Everyone, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Group Chat Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sides + Emile, Remy and Thomas's group chats and what goes on in them  
> Ship/s- no ships are implied, but can be seen as so.  
> there may be a lot of Princey and Virge, but i just really like them (not the ship, but them as characters)

Book Worm=Logan, Gay™ Disney Prince=Roman, Happy Pappy=Patton, Emo Nightmare=Virgil, R18+=Remus, Snek Boi=Janus, I think I'm gayer than you=Thomas, Coffee Addict=Remy/Sleep, Cartoon Enthusiast=Emile, unknown number=[REDACTED]

_School Revision/Help. Members; Book Worm (online), Happy Pappy (online), I Think I'm Gayer Than You (online), Emo Nightmare (online), R18+ (online), 4 members offline_

**Book Worm:** So if it bites you and you die, it's venomous. If you bite it and you die, it's poisonous.

 **I Think I'm Gayer Than You:** What if it bites you and it dies?

 **Book Worm:** that means you're poisonous, Thomas

 **Emo Nightmare:** What if it bites itself and I die?

 **Book Worm:** that's voodoo

 **Happy Pappy:** what if it bites me and someone else dies?

 **Book Worm:** that's correlation, not causation.

 **I Think I'm Gayer Than You:** What if we bite each other and neither of us die?

 **R18+:** that's kinky

* * *

_Tired Gays. Members; Coffee addict (online), Emo Nightmare (online), Snek Boi (offline), Book Worm (offline)._

**Coffee Addict:** Do you want to hang out with us at McDonald's?

 **Emo Nightmare:** my heart says yes, but my anxiety says no.

 **Coffee Addict:** sorry all I heard was yes, come oN LET'S GO IN THE BALLPIT!

 **Emo Nightmare:** REMY MY ANXIETY SAYS NO!

 **Coffee Addict:** LISTEN TO YOUR HEART!

 **Emo Nightmare:** REMY

 **Coffee Addict:** B A L L P I T

* * *

_Book Worm & Happy Pappy are online_

**Happy Pappy:** You want the last muffin?

 **Book Worm:** Yeah

 **Happy Pappy:** You want the last muffin?

 **Book Worm:** Yes

 **Happy Pappy:** you want the last muffin?

 **Book Worm:** Yes!

 **Happy Pappy:** Will you go on a date?

 **Book Worm:** _YES!_

 **Book Worm:** wait

* * *

_Casual Chat. Members; Emo Nightmare (online), Happy Pappy (online), I Think I'm Gayer Than You, Book Worm, Gay™ Disney Prince, R18+, Coffee Addict, Cartoon Enthusiast & Snek Boi are all Offline_

**Emo Nightmare:** @Gay™DisneyPrince dis a prince

 **Emo Nightmare:** @BookWorm dis a teach

 **Emo Nightmare:** @HappyPappy dis a dad

 **Emo Nightmare:** @SnekBoi dis a snake

 **Emo Nightmare:** @R18+ dis a duke

 **Emo Nightmare:** @EmoNightmare disappointment

 **Happy Pappy:** VIRGE! NO!!!

* * *

_Tired Gays. Emo Nightmare & Book Worm are online, 2 members offline_

**Book Worm:** Due to personal reasons I will be sinking to the bottom of the Ocean in a large metal box.

 **Emo Nightmare:** @HappyPappy said "I love you" and you said; "Thanks", didn't you?

 **Book Worm:** The reasons aRE PERSONAL

* * *

_Lo Has All The Brain Cells. Members; Happy Pappy & Emo Nightmare (online), Book Worm, Gay™ Disney Prince & I Think I'm Gayer Than You (offline)_

**Happy Pappy:** If you kill someone in a living room, can you still call it a living room?

 **Emo Nightmare:** No, go to sleep

 **Happy Pappy:** Who delivers the mailman's mail?

 **Emo Nightmare:** I love you and all, but please go to sleep

**Happy Pappy: …**

**Emo Nightmare: …**

**Happy Pappy:** If a kid is bad and wants coal, what does Santa do?

 **Emo Nightmare:** If I didn't love you, I'd kill you

* * *

_Casual Chat. Emo Nightmare & I Think I'm Gayer Than You are online, 7 members are offline_

**Emo Nightmare:** I'd rather die

 **I Think I'm Gayer Than You:** …Then?

 **Emo Nightmare:** No, that's all

* * *

_The Chaotic Four. Emo Nightmare, Snek Boi, R18+ & Unknown Number are all online_

**Snek Boi:** Logan thinks he's so smart. He said onions are the only food that makes you cry

 **Snek Boi:** So I carved 'Patton doesn't love you' into a watermelon and threw it at him.

 **Snek Boi:** He's still crying on the toilet

* * *

_Casual Chat. All members online_

**Gay™ Disney Prince:** The floor is hating @EmoNightmare!

 **Gay™ Disney Prince:** *Sends pic of him lying in bed*

 **Happy Pappy:** *Sends pic of him on the ceiling*

 **Book Worm:** *sends pic of him sitting on a chair with a book in hand tucking his legs up*

 **I Think I'm Gayer Than You:** *sends pic of him sitting on the kitchen counter*

 **Coffee Addict:** *sends pic of him on a seat with legs up on table*

 **Cartoon Enthusiast:** *Sends pic of him on top of the fridge*

 **R18+:** *sends pic of him and Janus lying down on the ground with Virgil*

 **Emo Nightmare:** *sends pic of him, Remus and Janus all lying down on the ground*

 **Happy Pappy, Gay™ Disney Prince, Book Worm, I Think I'm Gayer Than You, Cartoon Enthusiast:** VIRGIL, NO!

 **Coffee Addict, R18+, Snek Boi:** mood

 **R18+:** @Gay™DisneyPrince just slapped me for that

 **Emo Nightmare:** It was awesome, thanks Princey

 **Gay™ Disney Prince:** Anything for my damsel in distress!

 **Snek Boi:** I swear Remus you're going to kill yourself one day.

 **Book Worm:** You mean he hasn't?

* * *

_D' &'D Chat. Members; Emo Nightmare, Gay™ Disney Prince, Book Worm, Happy Pappy, R18+, Snek Boi, Coffee Addict, Cartoon Enthusiast & I Think I'm Gayer Than You are all online_

**Happy Pappy:** I roll to steal @BookWorm 's heart!

 **Book Worm:** Patton you can't

 **Happy Pappy:** *Roll's online dice*

 **Book Worm:** …

 **Emo Nightmare:** You have a spring wedding. I am @BookWorm 's best man. @Gay™DisneyPrince is @HappyPappy 's bridesmaid

* * *

_The Chaotic Four. 2 members online, 2 offline._

**Snek Boi:** You shouldn't be using a straw

 **R18+:** I know it's bad for the environment or whatever

 **Snek Boi:** no it's just a really weird way to eat pasta

* * *

_Casual Chat. Members; Happy Pappy, Book Worm, Emo Nightmare are online. 6 members are offline_

**Book Worm:** Patton, you cannot keep bringing home dogs! I'm going to have to implant a "no animals" policy.

 **Happy Pappy:** but that's not fair!

 **Emo Nightmare:** Yeah, you can't just kick Janus out like that!

* * *

_Casual Chat. Members; Gay™ Disney Prince, Emo Nightmare, Book Worm, Happy Pappy, Snek Boi are online. 4 members are offline_

**Happy Pappy:** What if the only reason we can't walk through mirrors is because our reflection blocks us?

 **Gay™ Disney Prince:** What if they're protecting us though?

 **Gay™ Disney Prince:** What if they know the other side is horrifying and painful and they are trying to keep us from ever crossing over

 **Emo Nightmare:** I must be on the wrong side of the mirror then

 **Snek Boi:** Maybe you're the reflection

 **Book Worm:** What the Heck

* * *

_Green Is Not A Creative Colour. All members online_

**Gay™ Disney Prince:** do you have any shaving cream?

 **R18+:** no I don't like the way it tastes

 **Gay™ Disney Prince:** wait you eat shaving cream????

 **R18+:** no why would I eat if I don't like the taste?????¿¿¿¿¿¿

* * *

_Tired Gays. 2 members online. 2 members online_

**Snek Boi:** @CoffeeAddict , you realise you're a bitch, right?

 **Coffee Addict:** It was my nickname in the class yearbook. Ah, memories.

 **Snek Boi:** WE'RE STILL IN SCHOOL DUMBASS!!

* * *

_The Chaotic Four. All members online_

**Emo Nightmare:** Hey, Disease

 **Snek Boi:** My name is Deceit

 **Emo Nightmare:** Oh, sorry. Anyways Receipt

 **Snek Boi:** Deceit.

 **Emo Nightmare:** Right, my apologies. so, concrete

 **Snek Boi:** MOTHERFUCKER! It's DECEIT!!!!

 **Emo Nightmare:** Pardon me, my mistake. Anyways Despacito

 **Snek Boi:** For fuck's sake

**_@SnekBoi has logged_ off.**

**R18+:** Holy shit. Now I know why he's pissed!!

 **R18+:** Can I use them?

 **Emo Nightmare:** Go ahead, my rat friend

* * *

_Coffee Addict and Cartoon Enthusiast are online._

**Coffee Addict:** I am an emotional gangster

 **Cartoon Enthusiast:** you cried for an hour yesterday after you saw ducklings following their mother

 **Coffee Addict:** they were lined up so perfectly and they KNEW

* * *

_Lo Has All The Brain Cells. 3 members are online. 2 members are offline_

**Happy Pappy:** you can't be a princess if you don't have a tragic enough backstory.

 **Gay™ Disney Prince:** does someone elseeating your pizza count?

 **Happy Pappy:** how are you not a ruler already!?

 **Emo Nightmare:** I lost my will to live. Is that dramatic enough?

 **Gay™ Disney Prince:** I am concerned about you.

* * *

_School Revision/Help. All members are online._

**Happy Pappy:** Remy is late.

 **Emo Nightmare:** How did this happen? I had Emile call him at 8 this morning and pretend it was 11.

 **Book Worm:** I printed up that fake schedule for him saying we were starting at 9 instead of noon.

 **Gay™ Disney Prince:** I set all his watches and clocks to PM when it’s really AM.

 **Happy Pappy:** Oh, boy. We may have overdone it.

 **Coffee Addict:** WHAT TIME IS IT!?

* * *

_Lo Has All The Brain Cells. All members online. Video Chat activated_

**Gay™ Disney Prince:** L is for Logic!

 **Emo Night:** O is for Outstanding.

 **I Think I'm Gayer Than You:** G is for Gay!

 **Happy Pappy:** A is for Awesome!

 **Gay™ Disney Prince:** N is for Never gonna give you up

 **Emo Nightmare:** never gonna let you down

 **I Think I'm Gayer Than You:** never gonna turn around

 **Happy Pappy:** *with a cake* and _DESSERT_ you!

**Book Worm:**

**Book Worm:** you tried

* * *

_Emo Nightmare and Gay™ Disney Prince are online._

**Gay™ Disney Prince:** are you straight?

 **Emo NIghtmer:** straight from hell

* * *

_Casual Chat, 3 members are online, 6 members are offline_

**R18+:** I stole @SnekBoi 's first kiss

 **Happy Pappy:** Awww

 **R18+:** And his wallet

 **Snek Boi:** GET OVER HERE!

 **R18+:** MCDONALD'S WASN'T GOING TO PAY FOR ITSELF!

* * *

_The Chaotic Four. All members online_

**Snek Boi:** one of you will betray me soon

 **R18+:** is it me Deceit?

 **Snek Boi:** no, it is not you

 **Unknown number:** is it me, Deceit?

 **Snek Boi:** no, it's not you either

 **Emo Nightmare:** is it me, Deceit?

 **Snek Boi:** Is iT mE, dEcEiT?


	2. Group chat Chaos pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ship/s - none, but can be seen as some.

_Father & Sons chat- Happy Pappy (online), Emo Nightmare (online), 6 members offline._

**Emo Nightmare:** inlight of what you (@HappyPappy) did today

 **Emo Nightmare:** You can hug me for 4-5 seconds

 **Happy** Pappy:45 SECONDS!!??!! :)))))))

 **Emo Nightmare:** NO! FOUR TO FIVE SECONDS!

* * *

_2 members online_

**Snek Boi:** Do you ever cancel plans with others just to stay at home & do nothing?

 **Emo Nightmare:** I even cancel my OWN plans to do that!

* * *

_The Chaotic Four, 3 members online, 1 member offline_

**R18+:** What if the sex toys were alive in Toy Story?

 **Snek Boi:** Ree, no…

 **R18+:** You've got a friend IN me!

 **Emo Nightmare:** ASSHOLE! I SPAT OUT MY COFFEE IN CLASS THANKS A LOT

 **R18+:** >:)

* * *

_The adults chat, 2 members online, 1 member offline_

**Book Worm:** @HappyPappy … why is there a big carrot in the bag with the baby carrots?

 **Happy Pappy:** They need adult supervision!

* * *

_Casual Chat, 2 members online, 7 members offline_

**Book Worm:** Where are you going, @EmoNightmare?

 **Emo Nightmare:** To get ice cream or to commit felony. I'll decide in the car.

* * *

_The Chaotic Four, 2 members online 2 members offline._

**_@SnekBoi_ ** _added **@BookWorm**_

 **Snek Boi:** @BookWorm, *offers you an evil retirement plan and extremely good evil workplace benefits*

 **Book Worm:** But do you offer evil dental?

 **Snek Boi:** Of course???? I said it was an _extremely good_ evil workplace benefits, and that is the bare minimum smh. All of my henchmen have dental. If some "Hero" comes in and punches one of your teeth out while you're guarding my lair or any of its nefarious secrets, I will ensure you get seen by one of the finest dentists money can buy.

 **Book Worm:** Excellent, I look forward to working with your evil team and being apart of your nefarious schemes and plots.

 **_@SnekBoi_ ** _changed the chat's name_

_Chat's name is now, "The Mad Scientists And Their Test Subjects"_

* * *

_Nightmare Before Disaster, All members online_

**Emo Nightmare:** You read my diary!!???!?!?!

 **Gay™ Disney Prince:** Well, at first I didn't know it was your diary. I thought it was a really sad hand written book!

* * *

_The Mad Scientists And Their Test Subjects, 3 members online, 2 members offline_

**R18+:** If I legally bought the Mona Lisa, would there be any laws stopping me from eating it?

 **Book Worm:** No, but you'd be poisoned.

 **R18+:** But what a way to go!

 **Emo NIghtmare:** There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you pay for!

* * *

_Gossip Bitches, 2 members online, 1 member offline_

**Snek Boi:** @Gay™DisneyPrince, can we talk, one ten to another?

 **Gay™ Disney Prince:** I'm an 11, but continue.

* * *

_School Revision/Help, 3 members online, 6 members offline_

**R18+:** @BookWorm, do identical twins have the same exact DNA? Like, if 1 twin murders someone & leaves their DNA, can the other twin get blamed?

 **Gay™ Disney Prince:** Should I be worried?

* * *

_Gays, Assemble! All members online_

**I Think I'm Gayer Than You:** What’s you guys’ turkey named this year?

**Happy Pappy:** Tristan!

**Book Worm:** Tyler.

**Emo Nightmare:** Toby.

**Gay™ Disney Prince:** Theodore.

**Snek Boi:** Todd.

**R18+:** THOMAS!

**I Think I'm Gayer Than You:** I should be confused why you all have different names for the same turkey but I can only be slightly scared as to why Remus named it after me.

**R18+:** Because it was the first thing I thought of and I love you.

* * *

_Green Is Not A Creative Colour, All Members Online_

**Gay™ Disney Prince:** you're a monster, you will never know true fear!

**R18+:** Ok, first of all, have you ever heard Janus yell your full name?

* * *

_Gossip Bitches, 2 Members online, 1 member offline_

**Snek Boi:** Where's Remus?

**Gay™ Disney Prince:** Off disapointing Jesus

* * *

_Gays, Assemble! All members online_

**Coffee Addict:** @R18+ just walked into class drenched.

**Snek Boi:** Who was in his last class?

**Cartoon** Enthusiast:I'm pretty sure Pat was, brother what happened?

**Happy Pappy:** @SnekBoi & @EmoNightmare, you know that spray bottle you guys gave me?

**Emo Nightmare:** Oh Shit, what did he do?

**Gay™ Disney Prince:** I'm confused

**I Think I'm Gayer Than You:** I second that

**Snek Boi:** Me & @EmoNightmare have started something to train @R18+

**Book Worm:** Oh no, please tell me you're not

**Emo Nightmare:** We are

**Cartoon Enthusiast:** @HappyPappy has an empty spray bottle

**Snek Boi:** We spray Re everytime he misbehaves.

**Snek Boi:** and we let Pat have it today

**R18+:** he sparyed me if i breathed

**Coffee Addict:** Lol, awesome

* * *

_The Adults Chat, All members online_

**Book Worm:** @HappyPappy, what took you so long?

**Happy Pappy:** Sorry, I met a cat

**Book Worm:** YOU WERE GONE FOR 2 HOURS!?

**Happy Pappy:** IT WAS A CUTE CAT OKAY!?

**Snek Boi:** How is Pat considered an adult?

* * *

_Tired Gays, 3 members online, 1 member offline_

**Book Worm:** Why are you drinking so many sugary drinks today?

**Emo Nightmare:** Cause I didn't sleep until 4

**Book Worm:** Why?

**Emo Nightmare:** Cause I was at the hospital

**Book Worm:** Are you okay?

**Emo Nightmare:** ya, I'm fine

**Book Worm:** Then why were you at the hospital????

**Emo NIghtmare:** Cause I wasn't fine then

**Book Worm:** ……

* * *

_Casual Chat, All members online_

**I Think I'm Gayer Than You:** Maybe the real treasure was the friends we found along the way!

**I Think I'm Gayer Than You:** also this rat we found (@R18+)

* * *

_Lo Has All The Brain Cells, 4 members online, 1 member offline_

**Gay™ Disney Prince:** coffee is dirty bean water

**Emo Nightmare:** Tea is just leaf juice

**Book Worm:** Shut up, all drinks are just modified water.

**Happy Pappy:** WhAt AbOuT mIlK?

* * *

_The Nightmare Before Disaster, all members online_

**Emo Nightmare:** Fight me!

**Gay™ Disney Prince:** Ha! Look at your size! What are you going to do, kick me in the ankle?

* * *

_The Adults Chat, All members online_

**Happy Pappy:** Why is Roman on the ground crying?

**Book Worm:** Virgil kicked him very hard in the ankle

* * *


End file.
